Memories
by KitsuneGirl911
Summary: A look into Faust's past, from the day he was born, to the present...and future. AUish. As in, Eliza doesn't exist. Shounen ai, OCFaust
1. Prologue

Memories,

Chapter One

Prologue

* * *

It was Friday, April eighth, in the year 1966. Dark clouds marred the horizon, giving the afternoon a dreary feeling. And in a hospital not far off, a child had jut been born, just been given a name that would haunt him forever. Johann Faust. The eighth. The waiting room held a few family members and close friends, but their chatter was not about happy things. Rather, they were discussing the newborn's ancestor, the first Faust. Surely, they thought, this newest Faust would be the same. The same twisted dark life, stained with evil the whole way through.

"Nothing good could come from this," Someone hissed quietly. "I'm telling you, this boy will turn out just like all the others."

"Yes," Someone else whispered back, "And I heard that he has already given his soul to the Devil!"

"No!" Several people gasped.

"Yes! I have heard it for my self, straight from their very room!" This was obviously a lie, but the small group didn't care, hung up on the speaker's every word.

"What a pity, his mother was such a nice woman… To be cursed so…" Spoke another.

"It truly is a pity…Such a kind and pure soul shouldn't have to deal with that evil child… I would rather see her dead than in its vile grasp!"

"But she will love it as any mother would…"

"And that, my friend, is the worst thing of all."

But luckily, Johann was safe in his mother's arms, too young to know what was being said about him. For now he was spared; it wouldn't be that way in the future.

* * *

Sorry that was so short, but hey, it's just a prologue. This is very fun to write by the way.

(Well, after this chapter anyhoo… but you get the idea.)

Kitsunegirl911,

over and out.


	2. Father

Memories,

Chapter Two

Father

* * *

It was the eve of Johann's fourth birthday, and by his standards, it was one of his best days ever. No one he saw that day had given him anything but smiles. And they weren't the ones he usually got, hollow and full of pity; these were true, happy smiles. Even though it was just a few of his mother's best friends, none of his schoolmates, he still felt as if they were _his_ friends. They had willingly come all the way out here for _him!_ No one had ever cared that much about him before. Well, besides his mother. She loved him like no one else ever would, and he knew it.

Now everyone was leaving, it was only his family now. He had already shown his mother all of his presents, now he gleefully ran off to do the same with his father. Someone had even given him a nice, new, shiny red ball to play with! Maybe his father would join him! But then again, he was a busy man, one of the best (and only) doctors in the area. So Johann wouldn't be too surprised if he didn't have the time. But… It was his birthday wasn't it?

So he might as well try.

Johann ran down the corridor that led to his father's study. He pushed the heavy oak door open with quite some effort, a smile crossing his features as he caught sight of his father. He was smiling too. However, he wasn't looking at his son. He was staring at something that was lying on his desk. Johann walked up to his father, tugging on his sleeve to gain his attention.

His father turned to face him slowly, still smiling.

"What is it Johann?"

"Father, can you come out to play? I got all sorts of fun things today! Oh daddy, please?"

His father reached down and ruffled his blonde hair affectionately. A hint of regret flashed in his eyes and Johann's heart fell.

"I'm sorry my son, but not right now." He turned Johann around and gave him a gentle push. "But don't let that stop you from having fun now, you hear?"

Johann smiled sadly.

"It won't."

"Good. Run along now, Johann."

Johann turned and walked out of the room slowly. His father turned back to his desk, still wearing his smile. He picked the revolver up from the desk, and held it up to his head. At the sound of the gunshot, Johann whipped around, only to be greeted by a terrible sight. He ran back to his father's side. He was dead where he sat. Johann's eyes widened in shock.

Blood. There was so much, it was everywhere! Splashes of crimson dotted his father's once immaculate clothing, and stained his precious papers. It dotted his face, his hands… Johann tugged on his sleeve, hoping to awaken his father, but it was all in vain. His father's corpse, instead of stirring, pitched forward off it's chair, and would have toppled onto his son if not for a quick scramble backwards.

Johann's mother by this time, had reached the study and rushed forward to embrace her son, crushing him to her protectively.

"Shh… It's alright darling. I'm still here…" She cooed, carrying him away from the body without so much as a backwards glance. "It's alright… Your mother will never leave you. I'll never let anything hurt you my sweet. It will be just us now, okay darling? We won't need anyone else…Just us…" His mother's words did little to assuage his fears. But she was right. He let her soothing words, now barely intelligible, wrap themselves around him and carry him into blessed sleep.

His mother carried him away, resting him down upon his own bed, before walking back to lock the room that had once held her husband, but now only held his lifeless corpse.

She would never open it again.

* * *

Oh, hey I'm posting the first four chapters up tonight. Did you know it's 12:20AM right now? XD I'm supposed to have been in bed at 11. Sigh. 


	3. Happiness

Memories,

Chapter Three

Happiness

* * *

Johann sat in the garden behind his house; now a young boy of six. He was all alone, save for the breeze whispering through the trees. How he wished for a friend! To have someone to talk to, to have _fun_ with! But he sighed.

It was impossible. Anyone he tried to be friendly to either turned away, or tried being nice back and had their own friends turn away from _them_. When this happened, Johann would just fade out of their lives slowly, letting them gradually notice that their friends were worth more than _his _pitiful companionship. It was better that way, he decided. To let them have what he could not and be happy.

So here he was, sitting in the overgrown garden, staring at the perfect blue sky and fluffy clouds. He felt like he could relate to the garden, with its wild separation from everyone else, who ignored its impurity and merely focused on the ideal beauty of the grounds surrounding it.

So what if it wasn't how it should be? In fact this _was_ how it should be, not clipped and trimmed and molded, but free and able to do what it wished, creating subtle good looks for itself. Johann sighed again, casting aside such thoughts, and concentrating on enjoying what little time he had out here. Before long, his mother would come out here and force him back inside, wiping her hands on her apron and scolding him for getting dirty…

Suddenly, Johann saw a flash of brilliant color. He sat up quickly, wondering what it was. A butterfly, he realized. It was still a wonderful thing to see. Wings ablaze with the sunlight, it fluttered gracefully down to the largest flower in the garden, the one that happened to be right next to him. Johann held his breath, hoping, praying, that the butterfly would not leave.

It did not.

He thoughts turned to his cousins, and his Uncle Fritz. They collected butterflies like this one. Collected! Johann shuddered, albeit minutely, so as not to disturb his winged companion. He would never be able to catch, to kill, to pin these creatures up like trophies! How could anyone do it? How could anyone catch something as purely free them? It was beyond all reason. It hurt him a little to know that everyone he knew couldn't care less about the death of a butterfly. But then again, why should they? Too wrapped up in their own little lives to care about anything- He glanced at the butterfly- or anyone else? Johann sank a bit lower in his depression.

Then he was suddenly filled with the desire to hold the butterfly, just for once in his life to feel that something would sacrifice something of itself for him. For the butterfly to willingly give itself over to him… Give up its freedom… He would release it of course, but he would be forever grateful to it.

He reached out, slowly, carefully, bringing his hand ever closer to the flower it now used as its perch. If only it would alight on him!

But alas, as soon as he drew near it fled, quicker than he would have expected it to, probably as fast as it could go. Like everyone around Johann, it shunned and rejected him. He wished it hadn't. Though he _was_ glad it had visited him at all, just like the many 'almost-friends' he'd had. It gave him happiness for a moment of time… and he let it go. He just let it escape him, never to come back, not ever. He always did… Anything that made him feel better was never destined to be his. Nothing. Johann doubted he would ever be happy.

His arm fell back to his side slowly.

He could hear his mother calling for him.

* * *

Man, I love my endings… XD I wonder if you people like them? I won't know if you never review… so please, do. I'm not saying this is one of my best, because I have a few that I haven't posted yet that are. (Be on the look out for a SK AU fic, titled 'Take on Me'. It's good Ryu/Faust fluff. With a plot, even!) Wow, shameless self-plugs... XD go me! haha…

Kitsunegirl911,

Over and out.


	4. Powers

Memories,

Chapter Four

Powers

* * *

He had never liked the boy. From the day his parents had brought the abomination home, to this very second, he knew that he was just as evil as his ancestors. He was just another bad apple, and he had proof! Yes, solid proof that this innocuous looking boy of seven was in fact, already friendly with the devil. While his mother didn't- or rather, _refused_ to see it, the boy's so called 'imaginary friend' was nothing of the sort. It was the demon Mephistopheles himself, here to do the boy's awful bidding and, most likely, kill them all. Herr Schwerdtlein snorted in distaste and resumed the sweeping of his porch. 

His wife, Martha crept up beside him.

"Is _that boy_," She said the words in disgust, "Talking to the devil again?" Her husband's only response was a nod and more fevered sweeping. "Well I daresay, why doesn't his mother stop him? If it be fear, what better reason to intervene?"

Her husband stopped sweeping.

"Yes, that may be sound reasoning, but she is not sound of mind. After her wretch of a husband went and shot himself, she hasn't been the same. She took to barricading her son and self in that wreck of a mansion, to 'protect him' apparently. But what does a devil child need protecting from? It was probably _he_ who drove his father to madness!"

"But our dear friend does not see it!" Martha lamented.

"Martha, our 'dear friend' is as good as dead. She lost herself, all that time ago. She will never see reason now. It is too late…" He trailed off sadly. "If only it were mot so…" He shook his head and resumed sweeping once more. Darn those leaves anyway!

Martha turned and peered through the fence, catching sight of the boy, talking to a being that wasn't there. She too, shook her head sadly. What a waste of such a beautiful child…

But to Johann, eyes shining with mirth and innocence at his friend, his one true friend, Mephy could be nothing but good. He made sure that he was happy, and was only there for him, no one else. Johann realized quickly that no other living thing could see Mephy, but they sure could feel his presence. His arrival sent a tremor through the air, and a silence in the trees. Whatever bird or insect life had been present at the time always vacated the area. Johann never took notice of this though; too intent on learning the interesting tricks that Mephy always taught him. He had found a book for him, one filled with all sorts of wonderful things, things that put ideas in his head.

They might not be the kindest of ideas, but what did Johann know of kindness? He only knew of his mother's suffocating, all encompassing love, and his delicate companionship with Mephy. He had been told his friend's full name before, but it was too long, so he had shortened it to Mephisto. It was the first and last time Johann had made Mephy angry, and he still feared that look, that burning rage in his eyes as he yelled at Johann to never, ever call him that again.

How was little Johann to know that was what his first ancestor, all those centuries past, had used that nickname? How was he supposed to know the endless amount of work that name-giver had caused his friend? For Mephistopheles was never given his soul. Faust the first was never truly happy, so the pact was never fulfilled. It was a pity the boy had to be the brunt of all that vented wrath. From then on, he tried his best to _never_ let Mephy get angry with him. He wouldn't allow himself to create even the slightest hint of irritation in those red eyes.

Johann studied diligently, learning his little 'tricks' quickly. Then came one night, he, in a spur of the moment memory, recalled all the loathing looks his neighbor had cast towards him. So what if he used the path behind his neighbors' property? It wasn't his, was it? And the short stretch of woodland it led to wasn't his either. Johann suddenly wanted to do something to get back at the man… And his wife, she wasn't any kinder. His eyes narrowed. He had even caught her glaring at his mother once! Surely she deserved punishment as well! He sprinted down the stairs, almost crashing into his mother at the bottom.

"Johann! Why so much haste my dear?" She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly.

Johann was facing away from her, so he allowed himself to frown. What _was_ he going to do? Then it came to him. He would need a jar…

"I'm sorry mother, but I wanted to go catch some fireflies." He looked up at her, with the most pleading expression he could muster. "May I? I won't stray too far, I promise…"

His mother sighed and smiled.

"Of course you may, my little Johann. But please, put on your jacket first, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold and have it ruin all your fun!"

"I will mother." He said obediently, and rushed off. He grabbed a jar and a needle, then hastily pulled on his jacket. He didn't want to catch a cold and upset his mother, did he? Once he had all he needed, he stepped out into the evening light. It was warm, a perfect night for what he needed to do. He ran down the path, turning up into the Schwerdtlein's yard just before he reached the forest. They were enjoying the evening air and watching the sunset, peacefully. They didn't notice him at first, but when he started to throw rocks, it drew their attention.

"Hey! You, boy! What's this? Didn't your mother teach you anything? I have half a mind to go and tell her what you're doing!" He yelled angrily, blocking the rocks ineffectually. His wife faired even less well, getting caught with a particularly large rock to her temple and crashing to the ground, dead. Johann dashed out from his hiding spot, tackling the elderly man to the ground as well, easily overpowering his feeble struggles. This would be easier than he thought.

Johann snaked his fingers around the man's throat, cutting off the blood and oxygen flow to his head. After a few moments, his struggles ceased and he lay still, stone dead. Johann only relaxed his hands after making absolutely sure his victim was gone. Then he quickly took out his jar and focused all of his will into it. It began to glow a faint green and he smiled with satisfaction. Johann crawled off of the dead man below him, giving him a swift kick for good measure before making his way to the man's lifeless wife. He unscrewed the lid of the jar and waited.

He hadn't to wait long, before he saw what he sought. A round and brightly glowing soul, rising up from her body, slowly steadily, heading towards the sky. But Johann intercepted its flight, catching it in the jar. He smiled, his features made grotesque in the light given off from the jar and it's captive. Slowly, the soul split in two, and as soon as it was finished, Johann grabbed one half and drew his needle to the ready. He didn't have much time after all; Herr Schwerdtlein's soul would rise any moment now. He focused again, this time on the needle's thread, or rather, lack thereof. His efforts were rewarded with a softly glowing thread that came from an invisible inexhaustible spool. Johann strung the needle through the half of the soul he held, and then plunged it straight into Martha's heart. After a few more stitches, it was secure, and both thread and soul sank into her body.

Johann then abandoned the needle in haste, grabbing the jar and carefully, lest his other captive escape, enclosed the old man's soul within it too. He could take his time now; and so patiently sat in wait for his jar to split this new arrival in two. He repeated the process, before pocketing both needle and jar contentedly. Johann then turned his focus to the corpses before him, and slowly, signs of 'life' began to creep into their features. One, then the other stood jerkily, turning around to face him silently, watching with half-dead eyes as he screwed his eyes shut and poured himself into them, giving them enough energy to keep them going for a few more days.

Johann dearly wished to be able to see the police's reaction to this, he wanted to watch them learn, puzzled, that the bodies they found had been dead for days, yet had been seen alive just moments before. After all, with half their souls, they would go on 'living' as they had before. To all appearances, nothing was wrong with them. But Johann knew better.

He smiled as he ran back home, into his mother's welcoming arms.

"Did you catch any dear?"

He held out his jar proudly, to her eyes normal looking, for she couldn't see it's sickly magic glow, all she could see were the usual flashing bug-lights.

"Just two…" Johann stated innocently.

* * *

Hey, anyone know where I got the neighbors from? XD Bet you don't. XP Nyah. So how was that? Did it suck totally? Sigh. Please review. This'll be the last chapter for a bit, I have to write the next ones still… I can't get this stupid thing to indent either... grr. 

Kitsunegirl911,

I'll be back soon.

(You thought I was going to say 'over and out' didn't you? Didn't 'cha? XD)


	5. Meetings

Memories,

Chapter 5, part one

Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and yes, Mengele is a real person… but Mengele II is mine XD (sorta)

* * *

Johann sat at the back of his class, idly tapping his pencil on his desk as the math teacher droned on. Normally, he paid attention during classes, but it was his sixteenth birthday, so he decided it would be alright to phase out during math, which was his last class of the day. Besides, he had a perfect grade for this class, so what if he was lazy for a day? It wouldn't change anything…

Then the bell rang, releasing the students from another long and boring spring day. Johann walked to his locker slowly, not paying any attention to anything around him. Before he could open his locker, however, someone slammed it shut on him. Johann sighed resignedly, not bothering to look up.

"Sorry about that… _freak_." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't you know to look at someone when they're talking to you?" shouted his brother.

So Johann did.

Now, he never really figured out their names, so they were just 'Butch' and 'Brutus'. (Secretly, he'd always wanted to name his dog that, but 'Frankensteiny' fit so much better.) While Johann was thinking about this they had been yelling at him, but for some reason, he wasn't scared. This confused the pair, and they didn't like to be confused. Seeing their expressions Johann couldn't help but laugh, although he regretted it instantly because it made them even madder than before. 'Brutus', who caused the most physical pain of the two, grabbed Johann's shirt and hauled him off his feet.

"Why are you laughing Freak? You got a death wish?" Just as he was about to beat Johann's face in, he paused. "You hear that?" He asked his brother, AKA 'Butch'. The sound of footsteps was slowly coming their way.

The source of those footsteps finally cleared the corner. It was another student, one that Johann didn't know, but that he had seen wandering the halls occasionally. He had dark hair that was slicked back meticulously, with a couple strands escaping. He was pale, though nowhere near as light as Johann. He had dark hooded eyes stared at the twins the same way an animal sizes up it's prey. He was walking slowly but steadily by them, twirling a riding crop around his finger.

"Zwillinge, zwillinge, zwillinge…" He said just three words, but it worked like a charm. The boy holding Johann dropped him roughly, turning and running away with his brother. Johann had to wonder though, who was this person, to be able to scare his tormentors away so easily? Was he part of some strange hierarchy of bullies or something? Johann sighed. Just what he needed, an even worse one than before…

But then a hand reached down to help him up, and Johann took it gratefully.

"Thank you…" He didn't want to be rude, but he had no idea who he was thanking. As if reading his mind, his savior introduced himself.

"Josef Mengele II, at your service." He smiled. "Might I ask who you are?"

"Johann Faust…the eighth." He managed to say, and for some reason, he found himself blushing a little. Johann quickly looked down to hide it. Josef turned around and with a quick wave, was gone.

'What just happened?'

* * *

The next day saw Johann back to his usual diligence in school. But every chance he got, he went over the previous afternoon's events in his mind. Why did Josef save him? And where was it that he heard the Mengele name? (Besides the company, obviously.) He hardly noticed when the day ended, and probably only left class because his teacher reminded him. Johann looked around at the empty classroom and hastily gathered his books.

After finally leaving school, he decided to go to the library in order to look up the Mengele name. He had a feeling it had to be Josef Mengele the first he should look for; why else would Josef have such pride in 'the second'? Not ten minutes later his efforts were rewarded when, going into an encyclopedia, he found what he was looking for. No wonder he had heard the name before, it must have been during history. Apparently Josef Mengele (the first, hopefully not the second) was one of the famed SS doctors of the KZ. Not only that, he was given such titles as 'the angel of death' and 'the personification of evil'. Probably earned from his experiments on live twin children.

This made Johann think of his own name. Josef did what he could not, accept his less than pleasant name. If Josef could do it, why not him? But this was getting nowhere. Johann shut his book in irritation, turning to the shelf he got it from, only to see the person he was looking up about.

"H-hello again…"

Josef turned around, smiling as he caught sight of him.

"Fancy meeting you here…" Josef pulled the book he was looking for off the shelf. "Looks like we had the same idea, hm?"

Johann looked down at his encyclopedia, and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Well, I saw your name somewhere, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it, so I decided to look for it." He paused. "Though it seems you don't mind…do you?"

Josef waved a hand dismissively.

"Not in the least. Well, as long as you don't mind me-" He looked at the book he was holding meaningfully.

"No, I don't care. Though I'm surprised you didn't know about me already, I thought for sure we read the poem in school…"

"Yes, we did, but that was a few years ago for me. Not for you, unfortunately... Do those two idiots always do that to you?"

"Yes." Johann sighed. There was no point in lying.

Josef's eyes narrowed.

"They shouldn't judge you because of your past. My situation is different, but you aren't as accepting of your name as I am…"

Seeing the murderous look in Josef's eyes, Johann was suddenly glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it. He almost felt sorry for the bullies…almost.

"Yes, that's true, but your family isn't cursed."

"Cursed?" Josef gave him an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

Johann paused, seeing his father's suicide run through his mind again.

"E-everyone in my family has died prematurely or gone insane… and we all go to Hell. There's nothing anyone can do to change that… I just wish I wasn't… I wish I hadn't been given proof." He finished weakly.

"Well…I can't say my family has a curse, but it has its fair share of things it likes to forget." he laughed. "In fact, my family totally pushed the first Josef from their minds. It's like he never existed. But why was I named after him then?" He answered the unspoken question. "Well, my parents weren't going to give me the name originally, but something possessed my mother to change at the last possible second. 'Something in my eyes' she said." He smiled wistfully. "And other people see it too…do you?" Johann nodded.

There _was_ something about his eyes… It was almost as if they were the hold for a separate part of his soul. When he smiled, his eyes remained cold and emotionless, but when that look appeared on his face, his eyes would be happy. That, and the fact that they seemed to pierce through your soul with but a mere glance; it was quite unnerving, really.

"It's something like what you have happening." Josef stared directly into his eyes, and Johann shivered. "You sound like you've went through nothing but pain and sorrow, and it shows. Even when you're happy, you seem to be sad… Only your eyes show the true emotion."

Johann smiled wryly.

"You got that 'nothing but pain and sorrow' part right, but if you notice… My eyes hardly have any life in them at all. Despite the fact they're blue; they seem to be black and empty of _anything_. So in reality, my stare is more unnerving than yours… You can stop that now, by the way." Josef blinked.

"You mean you weren't scared? Amazing… but why should I stop? I happen to like staring at you…"

Johann was taken aback.

"W-what do you mean?"

Josef shrugged.  
"Oh, nothing…" He put his hands in his pockets and walked away, whistling, albeit softly. It was a library after all.

* * *

Friday had come and gone, and the weekend was here at last. Johann sat on a park bench, reading a book and absently scratching Frankensteiny's ears. It was a lovely spring day, so why not enjoy it? Apparently someone else thought so too…

"Funny how we keep meeting like this."

"Josef." Johann didn't look up. Well, at least not until Josef sat down beside him anyway. He shut his book and smiled. Josef was wearing a replica of the SS death's head cap, tilted rakishly to one side. Whether purposefully or not, Johann couldn't tell. "You seem to be following me everywhere…"

Josef pretended to be hurt.

"Hey! I was just out walking my dog! It's not like I meant for this to happen or anything… Oh heck, who am I kidding? I followed you." He laughed.

Johann shook his head and smiled.

"How nice of you to admit that." He looked down at Josef's dog, a boxer. "What's his name?"

"Heinrich. You know-"

"That's the name of the original Mengele's boxer…I know."

"You take the fun out of everything…"

"I try." Both of them laughed this time.

They spent the remainder of the morning talking about inconsequential things, enjoying the weather and each other's company. Then Johann looked at his watch.

"Oh dear! If I don't get home soon my mother will get worse!"

"Worse?"

Johann paused, wondering if he should tell Josef.

"Well, you see, she's a little insane. Ever since my Father… he killed himself. And now she obsesses over me. When I'm not there she acts a little odd. The longer I'm away, the worse it gets. I'm ever so sorry, but I must be going…"

Josef was somber for a while, watching as Johann started to walk away. Then he got an idea.

"I could walk you home then, if you'd like…"

Johann smiled.

"That would be nice."

"So where do you live, anyway?" Josef asked sheepishly after a few minutes.

"Oh, just follow me." Johann smiled and turned back the way they came.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean to say you _knew _I was going the wrong way?" Josef asked incredulously.

"Well you had your heart set on brining me home by yourself I just couldn't tell you." He laughed. "Though it seems to be the other way around now, doesn't it?"

Josef rolled his eyes.

"So does that mean you have your heart set on bringing me to your house?"

"T-that's not what I meant!" Johann exclaimed.

"Oh?" Josef smiled slyly.

"You're impossible…" Despite what he said, Johann was still grinning.

Not much later, they arrived at the gates to the Faust Mansion ((deal with it already people)). Josef whistled appreciatively.

"Nice place you got here…So do you have any maids or butlers or anything?"

"Um… no, should we? It's just my mother and me… Oh, there she is! She's been waiting for me this whole time!" Johann turned towards Josef. "I'm sorry about having to leave-" Josef put a hand up to silence him.

"Don't be. But tell me this, will you be here at six tomorrow evening? Just wait out here, I'll swing by."

"Alright. See you then." Johann smiled and waved, before turning and running inside to his mother's waiting arms. She looked up, over the long and winding pathway, and directly into Josef's core. Josef took notice of this, even as he was facing the other way. He turned around, getting a glimpse of her eyes. They were as dark and colorless as Johann's, yet they were hollow and soulless, and stared at him blankly. She tightened her grip on her son before shutting the door. Josef turned and walked away.

* * *

End part 1 of ch. 5! Part 2 is in-progress! (mostly finished. It's pretty long... I think.) 


	6. Madness

Memories

Chapter 5, Part 2

Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and yes, Mengele is a real person… but Mengele II is mine XD (sorta)

* * *

Johann sat in his garden, the very same one that all his hopes and dreams were crushed in all those years ago. But now… now they seemed to be coming back, just a pale shadow of what they had once been, but they were still there. He smiled. Josef must have brought them back. Johann had waited, as asked, outside the gate at six. Josef had arrived on his shiny new motorcycle, and the two set off on a 'sorta-date' as they had called it later. They had been on many others after that by the time Josef had decided bring up his question…

"_Do you want to?"_

_He was surprised, but glad._

"_Oh! Well yes! But…" Johann trailed off slowly._

"_But what?" Josef asked softly, brushing a stray lock of hair from Johann's face._

"_My mother would never allow it…She hates you enough already! I wouldn't want her to do anything to you…"_

_Josef placed his hands on either side of Johann's face, gently forcing him to look straight into his eyes. _

"_Look, I don't care about that. I'll be fine. Besides, she doesn't even have to know… We can keep it a secret from her, nothing will happen that way." Josef paused. "To either of us."_

"_I believe you." Johann smiled, leaning forward and letting himself be hugged protectively. Josef kissed the top of his head softly. _

"_C'mon, let's get you home."_

Johann smiled happily at the memory. Then he frowned, hearing his mother calling him. He got up and with a sigh, taking one last look at the cloudy sky, then brushed the dirt from his clothes. His mother was waiting by the door, holding the phone out to him.

"It's for you, sweetie."

"Thank you mother." He turned his attention to the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. You doing anything tonight?" It was Josef.

"Not that I know of, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, just wanted you over here." Josef laughed and Johann smiled.

"I'll be there, I promise."

While their conversation was going on, Johann's mother had been staring at her son with an unreadable expression.

"It's _him_," She spat the word distastefully, "Isn't it?" Without warning, she snatched the phone from his hands, hanging up on him violently. "Why must you always talk with him? Why must you always sneak out to be with him? Don't deny it, I know you do! But why? He's poisoning your mind! Trying to turn you away from your dearest mother…he's taking you from me! You'll never see me again! You'll be stolen away one night, never to return!" She fell to the floor, overcome with sobs. She managed to grab a hold of Johann's shirt, and lifted her eyes to his face to see his expression. "Why won't you forget about him?" She asked softly, "We could live the rest of our lives together in happiness! If you leave… you'll die! You'll die I tell you! YOU'LL DIE!" After that final burst of speech, she regressed to senseless screaming and crying, tugging harder and more insistently at her son's shirt.

Johann was appalled, but knew he had to help his mother get a hold of herself. So he slapped her across the face sharply, hoping to bring her back to her senses. But he only lost his. Johann's hand, when he looked at it in shock, was streaked with blood. His mother collapsed face first onto the floor writhing in agony, holding her face, where just a moment ago, a cut had been healing nicely. But her son had opened it again. Her eyes widened, pressing into the puddle of blood she had created. And yet, she felt nothing.

'He hit me, my own son… he hit me… my son… HE HIT ME!' became a never ending mantra in her shattered mind. Johann took no notice of his mother's plight, still staring intently at his hand, as blood slowly made its way down to his wrist… his arm… He watched its beautiful crimson path as if hypnotized by it. Strangely, he felt no remorse for what he had done. He looked down at his mother blankly. She had started to have violent shivering spasms that wracked her body and bent her joints in sick angles. She had protected, cared, and loved him for his entire life. But now she had broken, and as such, now it was Josef's job. He had taken her place in his heart.

Johann smiled brokenly. Suddenly, he turned and ran down the hall with his arms outstretched, cackling gleefully and painting a red smeared stripe on the walls he passed with his mother's blood. The raindrops outside echoed his steps, and he needed not to turn on a light to illuminate his dark room, for the lightning did so for him. As he stared out of his window, he had an abrupt revelation. Now that his father had been dead, shouldn't that mean his son should take his place? His title? To be the next Faust in the line… Johann was meaningless to him now. Faust was his name. Faust the eighth… and he would bear it proudly.

Faust laughed then, a cold high pitched laugh, with no joy in it. The laughter seemed to spring from his very soul, tearing its way through his body like a knife. Soon, his laughter was pierced and intermingled with screams. Fearful screams, laced with pain. But he couldn't stop; whatever had possessed him wasn't going to release him anytime soon…

Faust took a few stumbling, numb steps, towards his father's study and tomb. He grabbed a scalpel from his pocket and deftly picked the lock. Throwing open those same oaken doors with less difficulty than he'd had before, he was greeted with the sight of his father's skeleton, still wearing his now tattered and faded clothes… still in the same position, lying in the spot where he'd scrambled from all those years ago… His own scuff marks were still on the floor. A spider scuttled into his father's eye-socket, back to the relative safety of its web. Faust paid it no attention, looking up at the wall in front of him.

There, hanging above the fireplace, was the executioner's axe that had belonged to the very first Faust. Its blade was still bright and sharp, and it seemed to call out to him… So he took it. Its weight rested heavily in his palms, but it seemed to be perfectly balanced, despite Faust's lack of experience with it. He grinned gleefully, finally noticing his shrieks had stopped upon entering the room. He turned and lurched back down the hall unsteadily, resting most of his weight on the axe. When he finally reached his mother again, she had calmed down somewhat. Without so much as a backwards glance, he left for Josef's. He _had_ promised after all.

* * *

Faust ran through the pouring rain, deafening thunder and blinding lightning, grinning like a madman. Or maybe he was.

"Is this insanity?" He asked himself. After a moment's thought he shrugged. "I don't care! It's wonderful!" He burst out laughing again. But then his happiness passed, and he reached his destination, not out of breath in the least. He was about to ring the doorbell but he paused, briefly wondering how he looked. Then he shook his head, and rang. It echoed shrilly through the night. Josef opened the door.

"Johann! You're soaking wet!" He dragged him inside, a worried hand resting lightly on his back .

"I'm not Johann anymore." Faust paused for a moment. His voice sounded so different… So… psychotic almost. He giggled, finding this immensely funny for some odd reason. Josef looked at him strangely. "Call me Faust."

"Alright then… Are you feeling okay?"

"Why of course. Never better!"

Something about the way Johann was acting made part of Josef a bit frightened. But the rest of him didn't mind. In fact, he started to get that insane quality to his actions as well…

"Do I look alright? Oh, I do hope I don't look too…_dreadful_."

"No, you don't. Just wet…"

"Ah, but what kind of wet? Wet like a drowned rat that's been rotting in sewage for weeks?"

"No, just a few days."

They both laughed.

It was like the last straw on the camel's back. Josef spread his arms in presentation.

"Just call me Mengele!" He winked. They both laughed again, its unearthly quality like something from a horror movie as it is lifted through the house.

"C'mon _Faust_, lets go for a ride!"

* * *

Josef's motorcycle sped through the storm; a pair of twisted smiles were plastered to their faces. Lightning flashed all around, causing lights to flicker throughout the town. To anyone that was watching, all that could be seen of them was a flash, and a deafening roar followed their wake. Faust laughed gleefully, Josef sped faster. The sheer energy of the moment was intense when Josef screeched to a halt at the park entrance. He turned to Faust and grinned wider. With no warning he leaned down and captured Faust in a brutal searing kiss, showing more possession than love. When he leaned back he noticed, but didn't care that he had split the blonde's lip open. Apparently Faust didn't either for he didn't show any pain; rather it only served to fuel their passions. All of this arose some unknown feeling in them.

It was divine madness and it had set them _free_!

* * *

Just a note for previous chapters:

"Zwillinge, zwillinge, zwillinge…" means "twins, twins, twins." The original Mengele would go through the inmates and call for twins. He would treat them with kindness, and then turn them into living experiments of the absolute worst sort. For more information…look it up on Google. nn Whee! Oh yeah, and those two elderly people Faust killed were from the poem.


	7. Darkness

Memories

Chapter 6

Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and yes, Mengele is a real person… but Mengele II is mine XD (sorta)

* * *

That night they rode to the cemetery, stopping behind one of the vaults. Sitting through the rain and thunder, they spent the night plotting away busily. To get revenge upon those who'd tormented Faust so! Ah! What he wouldn't give to see every one of them dead! One by one dropping like flies, such perfection! They'd start at the school the next day of course, since needing rest Faust and Mengele fell asleep, Faust cradled in Mengele's arms. 

As Faust fell asleep, he dreamt that he was in a field of poppies. All of their cherry colored, yet somber, heads turned toward him. Then a hand shot out from the middle of the field, an immense hand, yet exquisitely pale. Faust shuddered; every vein was visible through its awful transparent skin, and its fingertips were an asphyxiated blue.(1) But there, upon its palm, sat a hypodermic syringe, its needle gleaming hypnotically, beckoningly, in the strange light that filtered down.

As soon as he woke, he knew he would never forget that dream. Never, not as long as he still lived.

* * *

Faust woke with a start. Mengele grinned, his face a mere inch away from Faust's own. Faust playfully pushed him aside and sat up. 

"Hey."

"Hey. Any idea what time it is?"

"Well gee, it's-" he looked at his watchless wrist. "One hair past the freckle." Mengele laughed, rather loudly for it being his own joke. But Faust could care less, joining in on the mirth with a laugh of his own.

"That was pretty sad of a joke you know." Faust smiled.

"Yeah, well you're the one who laughed!" Mengele shot back, albeit playfully.

"Ah, touché. …Oh no!"

Mengele's expression turned serious.

"What is it?"

"I left Frankie with… _her_. Who knows what she's done to him, let alone what she's done to herself!" Truthfully, he didn't care what she did, as long as it didn't involve Frankie.

"That's not good… Let's go, right now!" He absolutely hated when people were cruel to animals, even the way he was now.

"Alright."

And so left their plot for another day and paid a visit to the Faust household.

* * *

The door was still unlocked so they had no difficulty in entering, but it was dark as night as all the lights were off and windows covered. But there! A whine, from Frankie. Faust reached out and flipped on a light, only to gasp in shock at what he saw. His mother sat there, holding his dog tied up with a knife to his neck. Faust immediately sprung into action, swinging his executioner's blade through the air and into his mother's neck, with no remorse. But she was too quick for him. She plunged the knife into Frankie's throat and cut directly into the artery there just before she died. Faust shrieked in fury, but anything he could do to her would be meaningless, as she was already dead. He fell to his knees as his beloved dog was dead and steadily growing cold as the blood flowed forth in a seemingly never-ending stream of crimson. 

A first and last tear streamed down Faust's face. Mengele placed a comforting hand on Faust's shoulder, but it was cold and offered no warmth. Faust wished for nothing more in that moment than for his dog's continued life. Hands gripping Frankie's fur, he bent over the body, but the tears wouldn't come.

All of a sudden he felt something. Just a miniscule twitch, but movement nonetheless. Up to this point, the only way he could achieve this was like with the Schwerdtleins, by binding the soul to the corpse. However, that was only temporary. If this is what he thought it was, _true_ necromancy, then something must have Changed. And not for the better.

He leaned back, wonder in his eyes. Frankie, being an animal, easily gained full reanimation, with none of the difficulties of human resurrection. His soul hadn't had the chance to leave his body yet. The stage was set. All he had to do was rise to the occasion, pouring everything he had into Frankensteiny.

Faust was rewarded with Frankensteiny rising to his feet and wagging his tail happily. He had beaten death! Looking at his mother's corpse, he didn't even think for a second to resurrect _her_. No one would come in here for days, and when they did, he'd be long gone…

They left the house together, a boy, his dog, and his companion.

It would be the last time he would see his 'home'.

* * *

"You know Faust, I've been thinking…" 

"Hmm?" came his questioning noise as he twirled a lock of hair between his fingertips idly.

"If we're going to kill all these idiots, we should get some new clothes."

Faust looked up at him questioningly. Mengele shot to his feet, surprising Faust, who had been leaning up against him.

"C'mon, you can't have murder without some… _style_!" He laughed uproariously, striking a dramatic pose. Faust stared for quite some time, Mengele's only motion a slight wavering in the breeze. A quick snort and Faust rolled onto his back, laughing long and hard. "What?"

"While I agree with you to some extent, did you have to tell me like that? How did you _think_ I'd take it?" Upon seeing his boyfriend's deflated pout, he sat up. "Oh don't take it too hard…"

"Meh, I'm fine."

"But where are we going to get said clothes?"

"Don't worry, I know just the place!"

And they were off on Mengele's sleek motorcycle yet again.

* * *

"I have to hand it to you, you have good taste." 

"Not as good as yours… _dear_."

Mengele was facing a mirror, chest puffed out and arms akimbo. Faust crept up behind him to admire their combined reflection, resting his head on Mengele's shoulder. Mengele was now wearing a black trench coat that was open just enough to billow about him perfectly. He also wore black leather gloves, as well as black pants, less tight that Faust's, with a studded belt that was purely for decoration. In contrast, Faust wore mostly white, save for his pants and knee-high boots (Mengele's boots were shorter). To top off the whole ensemble, they each wore matching hats, Mengele's black with a blood red ribbon, Faust's white with a blue ribbon.

Knowing Mengele, he could probably stand there admiring himself for hours. Faust wandered away, something bright and golden yellow catching his eye. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a scarf, which he cheerfully put on, just to be random. He seemed to be doing things like that often lately… When Faust returned to snap Mengele out of his admiring daze, he was already ready to leave.

"You look wonderful." he said.

"As do you…" Faust sighed blissfully; they would soon do that which would cross them over the line to the point of no return. Killing several hundred students and teachers would do that for you.

"Here, I think this would look nice on you, don't you think?" Mengele produced a single absurd little four-petal flower. It was pretty pathetic, but Faust would go on to cherish it forever. Placing it in the ribbon around his hat, they waltzed off into the still misty afternoon.

* * *

That night, after they had spent the day procuring the needed supplies, they started their grim task. They went to each window and locked it permanently, as well as the door to the roof. As soon as that lengthy chore was completed, they headed to the basement. They looked at each other upon discovering (not surprisingly) that the door to the lower levels was locked. Mengele took a heavy metal pipe from the bag they used to carry their supplies and used it to bash the rusty lock open. Faust stared. 

"Okay… You obviously don't know the old 'undo the hinges' trick, do you?"

"Nah, I do."

"And…?"

"It's just more fun this way." Mengele smiled winningly. Faust just shook his head. They ran down the steps, not wasting any of their precious time. They found a suitable vent to set up the center of their plot. A small vat of a highly concentrated nerve gas in liquid form was placed over a heating apparatus underneath the vent by Faust as Mengele looked on. They left the apparatus not running as they made their way from the room, leaving their bag in an out of the way corner.

Outside the school building, Faust and Mengele sat and waited for the school day to start. It would be their last, the teachers', the students', and their own… Everything coming to one great big end and a start of true freedom. Mengele noticed Faust had kept something from the bag in his pocket. He watched at Faust removed it, steel glinting in the dawn's rays.

"Everything is in readiness, master." Mengele couldn't resist commenting.

Faust shifted the eight metal hooks slowly in his hands, feeling their weight and knowing their place in his dark plan.

"Excellent…" Faust hissed quietly.

Mengele's laughing didn't even dampen the effect.

* * *

When the first students started filing in, Faust and Mengele quickly returned to the dark haven of the school basement. Faust started up the apparatus as Mengele grabbed the bag with the rest of their things. Mengele was already standing in the doorway by the time Faust stood up. Faust stared at Mengele for a long moment, noticing the way the shadows obscured all but his bright eyes and his outstretched hand as if he were some daemon offering the forbidden. 

"Well? Are you coming?"

And they were gone like wraiths in the sunlight.

* * *

They loitered outside the main doors until the last of the students entered and the homeroom bell rang. No one suspected a thing, and it was too late to stop them now. Mengele had replaced the lock on the basement door with one exactly like it… but with a different combination. By the time a lock-cutter was found they'd be too far gone to do anything about it. They locked the main doors as well, and knowing that may not hold long enough, they shoved the pole that Mengele had used to break the rusty lock before through the door handles. It held securely. 

It wouldn't be long before the screams began.

* * *

Now it was rather convenient for Faust that Klaus and Kyle, the brothers he'd dubbed as Butch and Brutus (he needed to laugh at _some_ part of the situation), arrived late to school each day. Both boys reached the door, and noticed that something was odd. The door was locked, but that wasn't the worst of it: a few panicked screams were emanating from all over the building. It was clear that something big was going down… But what?

The brothers backed away in what was rapidly becoming fear. Another oddity soon became apparent. There was a rhythmic metallic clinking as if someone was swinging a chain. Klaus and Kyle both turned around to see Mengele standing there, and indeed, he was swinging a chain. Unfortunately for them, that same chain soon found its way to connect with their skulls, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus had regained consciousness, and groggily noticed his surroundings. He was on the ground, just outside the school. His head hurt something fierce, and judging by Kyle's expression, his did too.

"Why?" Faust hissed, in sheer hate. "_Why_?" He lifted one heavily booted foot and crashed it into the side of the boy's face. "Because every day you made my life a living _hell_, and for that you must pay. It's not so much fun _now_, is it?" He sneered coldly. Then his expression softened as he turned to Mengele. "Thank you, dear." Both of the captive boys were now tied down spread-eagled on the ground to those eight circular hooks, one to each limb. "Hmm… Where to start, where to start…" Faust whipped a scalpel from his pocket, grinning at the agonized screams of those still in the school.

Then he turned back to Klaus, his eyes blazing hot with the pure fury he was now filled with. But his movements were sharp and ever so precise as he cut through his captive's shirt and sliced through skin, splitting him from sternum to past his navel. He spread back the skin ever so gently, enjoying his work immensely. He could see the movement of muscle over where his heart was frantically beating, but ignored it for the time being. He turned to Klaus' hands, held immobile by the metal cording which was cruelly tight, cutting off both skin and circulation. First went the pointer finger, and then the rest in swift succession. The same for his other hand, and then Faust leaned back to admire his work. Puddles of blood formed from each incision as Klaus' tortured shrieks of terror and pain rent the air. Faust sighed in ecstasy and Mengele grinned like a shark.

"It seems you're enjoying this more than you thought you would, if that were at all possible."

Faust looked down.

"Oh, I suppose you're right… No matter. Let's continue, shall we?" He smiled down at the boy again, and he shook his head vehemently.

"No! Please! I've learned my lesson! It hurts so much!"

_What filth…_ he thought in disgust. _He can't even have the dignity to hide his pain!_

Faust leant down to whisper in his ear, his breath ghosting along it.

"Oh, it will only get worse _now_…" He also turned to focus on Klaus' brother, Kyle. "And don't think I've forgotten about _you_. You will get the same fate as he."

"I can't believe you're getting off on this, you sick freak! If you don't let him go now, he'll die!" Faust grabbed Kyle's face harshly.

"Don't you think I know that? I fully intend to let you watch, if you'd like… In fact, I think I'll help you!" And so Faust grabbed a different scalpel, a finer one, and proceeded to cut off Kyle's eyelids, so that there was no way he'd miss a thing.

"Ah, another job well done. But back to what I was doing. After all, I wouldn't want him to die before the grand finale!" So back to Klaus he went. "Now…" And with that he started sawing away at Klaus' wrists. No, a clean cut wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted him to _suffer_ for all that he'd done. The blood flowed freely now, and Faust could tell that the boy's sight was growing dim, so he gave the 'grand finale'. With a great burst of strength he tore up Klaus' sternum and thrust his hand around his heart, viciously tearing it from his body in one fluid motion. Klaus and Kyle were forced to watch as Faust crushed his still beating heart in one fist. Then it was all over. Klaus was dead.

"Ah, this elegant scarlet from such as this trash is truly amazing… I'd say the best blood spilled is that spilled in hate. Wouldn't you agree?"

Mengele nodded with his grin still plastered to his face. Kyle was still in shock.

"You sick fuck! I'd like to tear _your_ guts out!"

"Is that a challenge?" Faust asked, with his head cocked to the side in confusion. "Because if that's what you want… Well, do unto others as you want done unto you…" He laughed, but it was cold and dead. A quick incision later and he was tearing out Kyle's intestines, letting them pool at his feet. Then he copied the same process he'd applied to Klaus but changed the 'grand finale'. "I suppose I can be sympathetic enough to shut your eyes…" He said innocently, and Kyle whimpered in slight gratitude. "Permanently." Faust finished, laughter glittering in his eyes. He placed one scalpel before each eye before thrusting them in and bursting the boy's eyes. He paused to listen to the screams that echoed all around him, before thrusting them in farther to cause one of the screams to taper off into nothingness as his brain was destroyed.

The others weren't so lucky. The nerve gas they were exposed to caused them to suffer for what seemed to all of them an eternity, before the convulsions came and they died of suffocation. But that was after almost an hour of loss of control of their bodily functions which led to embarrassment before they realized they were all going to die. They rushed to the windows and doors, but found them all locked. Then the screams tore through the air, rising to a delightful crescendo as their time alive neared an end.

Faust twirled around with Mengele, dancing for their first moment of glory. They danced through the blood and screams, wildly spinning in glee as they clutched each other tightly. This was perfection! Mengele looked at Faust from under the brim of his black hat, his eyes full of fiery passion. They kissed, but it was more dominating than loving, a passionate kiss with mad love in it.

* * *

(1): This is my reason Faust always wears gloves. It's plausible, seeing what happened to the rest of him. 

Next chapter is probably the last. (cries)


	8. Death

Memories

Chapter 7

Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and yes, Mengele is a real person… but Mengele II is mine XD (sorta)

* * *

They were the wind, twisting over dark streets on Mengele's motorcycle. They were speeding, as usual, but something up ahead caused Mengele to do something he rarely ever did. He hit the brakes, turning sideways to screech to a halt. Faust, sitting behind him, peeked over his shoulder to see what was the matter. What he saw he both expected and didn't expect at the same time. It was a cop; loaded gun set sights on them.

They had been living the free life for a month now, and the police were all combing the area to catch them: dead or alive. It was invigorating, knowing that you were that important… But he digressed.

"You killed my wife… You bastards!" The cop was shaking now with the force of his emotion. But his aim didn't waver. Mengele sighed.

"I'll take care of this." Mengele took his scythe (he stole it from someone's yard, it was _rather_ sharp) from Faust's hands. Putting it over his shoulder lackadaisically, he wandered over to the policeman. "Now what's this I hear about killing your wife?"

"She was a teacher. Over at the school you… you…"

"Annihilated?" Mengele laughed darkly. "Listen you old fool, you'd best learn your place. _We're_ the new law around here. I think it's about time you… cooled your head about this whole matter hmm?" With that said, Mengele took a wide sweep with the scythe, effectively slitting the cop's throat and spilling out his life's blood. Mengele smirked, and then turned away, heading back to Faust and their ride. He left the cop for dead, lying on the blood soaked pavement.

The cop raised his gun, slowly, and with great difficulty… his sight was growing dim… He fired.

Mengele was facing Faust; the bullet went through the back of his skull, leaving a messy hole on his face. He reached out, eyes unfocused, fingers fumbling… Mengele fell forward, arm still outstretched, blood and brains oozing from his forehead onto Faust's coat when he caught him. Faust stared dumbly at the blood on his hands, not comprehending. When Mengele's death sunk in he shrieked something fierce.

Whirling on the policeman, he was enraged to find that he was already dead. His soul was just rising from his body when Faust caught it in his gloved fist. It wriggled like a captured tadpole of days long gone. Faust squeezed it painfully tight as a glow surrounded his hand and he began muttering. This man's soul was pure, only tainted with revenge. Faust twisted these vengeful thoughts, twisted until the man's soul was consumed by it. Consumed by it, and no longer able to enter heaven. He conjured up a needle and thread, sewing the cop's soul back to his body. The man would still be dead, not even reanimated like the Schwerdtleins. Only he would have full consciousness of his body… his _rotting_ body.

Faust cried out his heart to the sky, its inky blackness echoing his feelings.

* * *

Faust wandered around for days, evading capture and trying desperately to save Mengele's body. It was all in vain, his soul and will was lost forever. He had combed his ancestor's tomes diligently, he had read about a tournament, a tournament for the title of Shaman King… He could bring his love back. All he had to do was wait…

* * *

The comet lit the sky like so many fireflies, but no one seemed to pay it any mind. Ah, only those with the _power_ could see it. Faust wandered off into the darkness of the hour bathed in the moon's comforting mad rays. Mengele was grinning, always grinning now; Faust smiled back at his damaged skull.

Yes, he could bring his love back.

* * *

So that was it. Yeah… Let me know what you think.

Oh, Mengele II might make an appearance in another story of mine… maybe sometime soon. How does a SK and YYH crossover sound?


End file.
